Medalla de Oro de Regalo
by LilithHarrison
Summary: [TRADUCCIÓN] Los fanáticos de Yuuri le han estado enviando medallas de oro sin parar. Él no entiende ... hasta que un día todo se explica.


Notas:

Para Randomsplashes.

randomsplashes envió a Tumblr, este malditamente lindo headcanon. Decidí que era adorable y lo escribí.

'Imagina que todos los fanáticos de Viktor y Yuuri quieren que se reúnan y Yuuri se escabulle hasta que gane oro, así que todos sus fanáticos siguen enviando medallas de oro a Yuuri'- desde luego.

* * *

La caja mensual de regalos de los fanáticos tenía que ser recogida el último sábado del mes. Algo que él y Víctor habían comenzado a hacer porque ir a recoger el correo todos los días era simplemente molesto. Así que designaron un día específico en el que irían a buscar las cajas grandes o cajas que se llenarían con cartas y paquetes pequeños de sus fanáticos.

Yuuri nunca había esperado que esto funcionara de ninguna manera, al menos para él. Sabía que Víctor era mega famoso porque era Víctor Fuking Nikiforov y, por supuesto, tendría millones de fanáticos. Su Twitter e Instagram lo han demostrado muy bien. Yuuri por su parte, no era de ninguna manera tan famoso, ¡así que no esperaba recibir una caja del mismo tamaño que la de Víctor!

Víctor le había enviado una mirada cariñosa pero compasiva después de haber aceptado su primera caja de cartas de admiradores. "Siempre quisieron acercarse a ti de una manera u otra, y ahora sí pueden. Por supuesto que van a tener todos los sentimientos que han estado construyendo a lo largo de los años, de cualquier forma, que puedan".

De acuerdo con su prometido, Yuuri finalmente se abrió a sus fanáticos. En verdad, fue idea de Víctor alquilar un Buzón de Correos en la oficina postal. Yuuri había estado en contra desde el principio, pero parecía que la idea de Víctor había entusiasmado a muchos de sus fanáticos.

La primera carta estaba en un sobre naranja que era mucho más pesado de lo que esperaba. Después de unos segundos de corte intenso a través de una gran cantidad de cinta, finalmente lo abrió y se encontró boquiabierto.

Una medalla. Una medalla de oro. Tampoco era falso. Era pesado, lo que explicaría por qué el paquete había sido pesado. Tenía el tamaño de su palma, redondo en forma, y conectado a una banda de seda. En la cara del metal en sí, estaban las palabras, " **Atleta Más Inspirador** ". Su nombre fue grabado debajo en inglés y kanji.

"¡Oooh! Eso es agradable y _muy_ real", dijo Víctor detrás de él, sin duda buscando este tipo de cosas. "¿Ves? ¡No soy la única persona que le pareces inspirador!"

Enrojecido e increíblemente conmovido, Yuuri tomó nota de la dirección del remitente en el sobre y lo dejó de lado porque eventualmente le escribiría una carta de agradecimiento al remitente. Una cosa era escribirle a alguien que admiras, una carta, ¡pero era otra cosa gastar dinero en una medalla de oro sólida para ellos!

Varias cartas y paquetes pequeños más tarde, Yuuri se encontró frente a una pequeña caja que contenía ... otra medalla de oro. Y lo ahogaba un poco porque, aunque no necesariamente estaba de acuerdo, el hecho de que alguien pensara en él como tal lo llenaba de tanta calidez. Tenía el apoyo de todo el mundo, incluso si le había llevado hasta ahora darse cuenta.

 **El mejor patinador del mundo**

 **Katsuki Yuuri**

"¡Tienes tan buenos admiradores, Yuuri!"

Conmocionado, e increíblemente emocional, Yuuri solo pudo asentir.

* * *

"Voy a necesitar otro marco de fotos", le dijo Yuuri a su prometido un mes después, levantando otra medalla de oro que le habían enviado. Éste proclamó que era un **'Futuro Campeón Olímpico'**.

Víctor silbó. "Esa sería la cuadragésima séptima medalla de oro que te ha enviado un fanático. ¿Acaso ese chico de Brasil no te envió a los dos?"

Él se sonrojó y asintió. "Sí. No sé por qué lo están haciendo, pero creo que debería hacer una publicación al respecto. No quiero que todos gasten dinero innecesariamente. Su apoyo es suficiente. No deberían tener que sentirse como están obligados a hacer esto ".

La gente estaba dispuesta a gastar dinero en oro real todo por el bien de tranquilizarlo con su apoyo fue increíble. Pero el oro no era barato. E incluso si algunas de las medallas no eran cien por cien puras, la idea todavía estaba allí, y de todas maneras estaba conmocionado.

"Eso se vería bien contra un fondo de seda", dijo Víctor, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de Yuuri por detrás y besando su mejilla. "Puedo obtener el siguiente marco fácilmente, no te preocupes".

Un suspiro. "Gracias." Víctor siempre supo qué hacer en tiempos como estos.

Unas cajas más tarde, y Yuuri encontró otra medalla de oro esperándolo. Este fue un poco diferente, sin embargo.

 **Stammi Vicino Non te ne Andare**

 **¡Victuuri para siempre!**

El grabado era agradable, pero era el pequeño pedazo de papel fotográfico debajo, lo que llamó su atención.

Era una captura de pantalla de una publicación de Instagram que Yuuri había hecho hace meses en diciembre. Cuando él acababa de comprometerse. La foto que estaba cubierta con una pantalla era de él y Víctor, y la medalla de plata alrededor del cuello de Yuuri brillaba a la luz en lo alto.

Todo lo que Yuuri había hecho era decirles a todos que sí, que estaban comprometidos, pero que tenía que conseguir una medalla de oro antes de que él y Víctor pudieran casarse.

Y el comentario que se destacó debajo de la publicación lo explicó todo.

 **Katsu_ki: 3** La plata es genial, pero mi novio dice que

no puedo casarme hasta que le dé una medalla de oro!

 **#eventualmente #gpfbarcelona #silvermedalist**

 **The_Back_Outside_Edgelord_Marc** Te estoy enviando una medalla de oro.

Entonces ambos pueden casarse y decidir como

¡combinar su nombre! 3 ¡Felicitaciones desde Canadá! **#lovewins**

El remitente del regalo se llamaba Marc Herbert, quien aparentemente era de Toronto, Canadá.

Él bufo mucho más fuerte de lo esperado, pero no pudo evitarlo. Durante los últimos dos meses, desde fines de enero, había recibido medallas de oro por correo de sus admiradores. Todo porque él les dijo que no podría casarse hasta que obtuviera una medalla de oro para Víctor. ¡Le habían enviado obsesivamente medallas de oro para tratar de ayudarlo a casarse!

"Yuuri, ¿estás bien?"

El asintió. "Sí. Solo tengo estupendos admiradores".

* * *

Yuuri se aseguró de que su cámara estuviera perfectamente alineada y de que todos los marcos de las fotos estuvieran bien colgados. Las diversas medallas de oro eran obvias para cualquiera que supiera lo que eran.

"¡Yuuri, quiero mi beso ahora!"

Apresurándose, Yuuri puso el cronómetro durante diez segundos y se apresuró a pasar para rodear a su prometido con los brazos.

"¿Crees que serán felices?" preguntó Yuuri, esperando que esta fuera una buena decisión.

"Estarán extasiados, aunque definitivamente no más que yo", dijo Víctor antes de besarlo profundamente. El obturador de la cámara hizo clic varias veces, pero ambos estaban demasiado ocupados entre sí para pagar eso.

Además, Yuuri podría publicarlo más tarde.

 **Katsu_ki :3** Mis generosos y geniales fanáticos parecían tener

la misma idea y decidieron que querían ayudarme a ganar,

Víctor está conforme. Les alegrará saber que nuestra boda es

¡el próximo mes! **#thankyou #yoursupportmeansalot #feels**

 **#luv #goldmedals**

 **p + chulanont** BOI, ¡ESTOY TAN ORGULLOSO! Y apoyos a la

fanáticos de la gran planificación! :3 **#futurebestman**

 **Victuri5Everr** ¡SÍ!

 **yuri_plisetsky** Bruto ¡Será mejor que me invites!

 **christophe-gc** Wow. ¡Un poco inocente para los dos! ;)

 **#igotthepole**

 **Rink_Around_The_Rosy** ¡Santa Mierda, recibiste mi regalo!

 **The_Back_Outside_Edgelord_Marc** ¡FUNCIONÓ!

 **mila-babi** ¡Finalmente! Pensé que el oro en los Nacionales sería

ha sido suficiente! ¡Pero esto también es bueno! ^ - ^

 **Quad-Flipping-4-Victuuri** Este es el mejor día de mi

vida. Necesito un momento.

 **sukeota3sisters** No puedo esperar para contarle a mamá y a todos

los demás! **#banzai**

* * *

 **Notas de Lilith: Para ser sincera jeje ya tenia esto traducido, solo me faltaba betearlo, como mencione en el ultimo capitulo de "Melodías nunca oídas pero sentidas por todos" pondré aqui los summary de los próximos long fics que ya empece a traducir**

 **All Eyes on Me by Aurum_Auri**

Yuuri, bajo el usuario de Eros, es un omega size queen quien ciertamente no tiene una gran obsesión con el miembro de un cam boy y de legendario de cabello plateado alfa Aria. Al igual que Phichit no es el compañero de habitación más entrometido conocido por el hombre.

 **On ICE! by Watermelonsmellinfellon**

La primera vez que Katsuki Yuuri vio actuar a Víctor Nikiforov, se dio cuenta de que tenía un gran deseo de ver el patinaje artístico en un videojuego. En quince años, su sueño se realiza. Poco sabe él que la atención de Víctor ha sido atrapada por el mismo juego que sin saberlo inspiró. Entonces sigue la reunión más linda de la historia y la relación que sigue.

 **Ambas pueden ser encontradas en Ao3 y la de on ice también esta aquí en FF. Ambas son unas historias geniales pero me guardare mi emocion para cuando empiece a publicarlas.**


End file.
